


如果我們的語言是威士忌

by StarSentinel



Series: 城市人 [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSentinel/pseuds/StarSentinel
Summary: 童年，如同還沒有歷史的人生一般，有著初寫歷史的快樂。他並不渴望回到童年，但是他懷念當時自己擁有的那份沉沉睡去的安心，他懷念躺在床鋪上朝他綻放的笑靨，如同一朵花般慵懶地綻放開來。人生第一次，他想把一朵花擁入懷中。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Series: 城市人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177415
Kudos: 11





	如果我們的語言是威士忌

**Author's Note:**

> 年齡差距普通人AU，李抒澔設定眼角有痣  
> PS. 36過往微有，請注意避雷

金建學忘記不了自己是小六的時候認識他的。

他趁著懶洋洋的陽光還沒傾斜隱沒時背起過大的書包朝校門口靠牆的一側奔去。他家離這裡並不遠，校門口擠滿了放學的師生與家長，他飛也似的穿梭過去，這裡沒有值得他逗留的，儘管他的老師總是把他的冷漠視為一種冷嘲熱諷，但小建學一直都認為，偽善的討好更是一種大人獨有的敷衍塞責。

大人的世界就像夕陽的餘暉一樣，他把他們拋落在長長的影子之後。

他來到了公寓的鐵門前，把早早握好的鑰匙插了進孔，匡噹一響的把大門推開一路氣喘吁吁的爬進三樓的自家玄關時，他並沒有聽到預期的聲音，只有一個稀疏的人影在昏暗的客廳裡走動。

「你……你是誰啊？」小建學摀著胸口，也不管身後還沒關上的門，上氣不接下氣的問。

暗影裡一個嘴角帶笑的人映入眼簾，他穿著不知道哪一所國中的制服樣式，帶著點瀟灑語氣。

「你一定是金建學吧，我是李抒澔，你以後的哥哥。」

那一天小建學終於知道，就算他終於有媽媽了，他的家也再也不是想像中的模樣了。

※

那的確是他的哥哥，李抒澔，這一切都是日後小建學一點一點的跟在他身邊累積拼湊起來的，這些都是他名義上的媽媽從來沒有機會告訴他的前半生。他期待不已終於見到這位身軀嬌柔的女子時，才知道當天父母約好帶著各自的孩子團圓。爸爸撇下了他跟另個大孩子，用一種不置可否的姿態，只顧著跟他破鏡重圓的年輕妻子講話。

四周堆滿了行李與箱子，沒有多大的餐桌上擠著熱騰的飯菜與一家四口。小建學坐在餐桌上，一邊睜著渾圓大眼看向他的爸爸，然後轉向另一邊看向媽媽，兩邊的語調時高時緩，比起重逢的喜悅更夾雜著一種像是重疊的悲情。儘管他不知道媽媽應該是什麼模樣，但他依然認為眼前的女人絕對就是他記憶中的媽媽。一定是爸爸知道他也跟他一樣寂寞了，才要找一個媽媽陪他。

金建學當時12歲，處於不知道自己該反叛好還是該高興的年紀。

他注意到左手邊的這個哥哥個子高出他有一個頭多，白色的學生制服上有平整熨燙的痕跡，而他的頭髮卻像迎風的蘆葦一般捲曲，這個自稱哥哥的人眼角旁有一顆細如黑豆的痣，會隨著他笑擠入他的顴骨中，像是被偷咬的甜餅灑落下的一顆芝麻。他本來對於家裡外來的侵入者感到十分生氣，可現在餐桌上閒的無聊，他只能看著眼前的陌生人消磨時光。

李抒澔似乎是感覺到了視線，於是也直直地回望向他，眼裡噙著笑。他伸出了手招呼了小建學。

「我帶你去買零食，好嗎？」

他不知道為什麼，在還沒張口之前就牽起了他伸出的手。

※

他滿心期待著人生中以後可以有一個女人就像全世界的孩子描述的那樣關心他、照顧他，愛著他，讓他從此以後也可以跟別的同學用熟悉的語調談論媽媽。可他本來期待的這種關愛只是作為每天早上起來看到的蒸熟的午餐飯盒以及熨燙好的制服折領出現。

媽媽很忙，忙著工作跟應酬。小建學了解什麼是應酬，因為爸爸每次應酬回家都會醉醺醺的推人撞人，可他從來不說這是打人，我沒有打人，他有時候會聲淚俱下的跟媽媽說，媽媽摀著紅腫的手臂有時候會推搡回去。更多的時候媽媽不在，家裡只有他的時候，他就會熟練的把房間的門鎖上，但神明並非每次都願意賜給他救贖。

小建學在一次毒打過後臉上又有好幾道傷痕，學校問起了這事情，小建學下意識地說這是下樓梯的時候跌的。老師只好請媽媽到學校會談，他還記得媽媽在放學路上牽著他沿著校牆離開的時候，穿過行道樹的影子陰陰鬱鬱，天氣很熱，媽媽用著一種從來沒有聽過的語氣跟他說：

「你想跟媽媽走嗎？」

小建學不知道要走去哪裡，什麼時候走，會不會帶上爸爸，還有他那個突然蹦出來的哥哥。他覺得帶著傷的臉很痛，他知道說謊不對，可是質問的老師嚴厲的就好像是他做錯了事情所以活該被打一樣。

那一次小建學覺得自己終於忍不了眼眶裡打轉的眼淚，可他終究沒有哭，那條路並不漫長，但他也沒有勇氣抬頭，他不敢確認他的媽媽是不是也正在哭。

他們終究沒有走，或是走的並不是他們。在一個燈火通紅的暗夜，響徹雲霄的警鈴逼近了狹小的公寓，小建學在花了眼的清明中眼看警察圍上並帶走了家裡頹坐著的爸爸與受了傷的媽媽，他躲在房門的後隙，大氣不敢坑一聲。

同跟他在門縫的上邊冷眼觀看的，是他國三的哥哥李抒澔。

※

金建學記得從那段時間開始都是李抒澔幫他包紮的。

李抒澔跟他勉強用同一個房間，一張隔板拼貼的書桌上擠著兩個人的讀書用品，凌亂的衣櫃旁一張狹窄的雙人床上擠著兩個孤獨又怕生的靈魂，一個房間或許也塞不下更多東西了。可小建學覺得這位哥哥很讓人安心，或許是因為他的笑容，純真的讓人彷彿一擰就把他的臉蛋掐出水來。

「很痛吧，辛苦你了。」

李抒澔將碘酒耐心地舖上傷口，然後細心將棉花棒把藥舖開來。碘酒的味道迎面而來，但小建學並不討厭這個味道，比起熟悉的傷口的痛，他更不熟悉眼前這個人的所作所為。除了學校的保健老師，沒有人拿過棉花棒給他鋪藥，這麼溫柔的聲音更是沒有人對他說過，連媽媽也沒有。當李抒澔就近看向傷口時，有一股淡淡的沐浴乳香味飄來，這種味道反而驅散了碘酒的辣味，濃郁的複合味道融合成了一種奇妙的情感，對小建學來說，被打的傷口必然伴隨著這種味道，似乎再也不是那麼難以忍受了。

直到年末爸爸被帶走後，他再也不需要忍受了。

儘管如此，他逐漸習慣身邊有哥哥陪著入睡，甚至有時候他要抱著哥哥才能入睡，哥哥不會拒絕他，他總是輕拍著他的背部，用一種讓人昏昏欲睡的調性。他覺得人的體溫是一個很奇妙的東西，他會像爸爸那樣讓人恐懼不安，也有讓人平靜鎮定的效果，這個哥哥身邊圍繞著一種平靜的氛圍，就向看完電影走出電影院時那種依依不捨卻又覺得滿足的心情一樣。

哥哥的成績似乎不錯，也會教他課業跟算數，小建學喜歡在他睡覺的時候找他講話，他喜歡斜躺在床上聽哥哥還微濕的髮絲晃動著用糯軟的聲音含糊回答他的問題。有一次他問為什麼媽媽要來這個家，「媽媽很孤單，她需要人陪伴。」哥哥這樣回答。或許這也是為什麼在她之後在外地找到其他人陪伴時，就不再需要孩子了。在哥哥終於撐不住眼皮的時候，他就用手輕輕拍著小建學的髮絲，一絲一絲的綹過，哄他入睡。

記憶中的媽媽逐漸被記憶中的哥哥取代，媽媽後來到外縣市工作，隔三差五也不太回來，哥哥升上高中後也就讀附近的學校，一樣負責照顧他的日常起居，或許，哥哥就是知道媽媽的個性才會這樣做的，畢竟他是他真正的兒子。記憶中的爸爸逐漸淡去了，只留下這棟老式住宅裡如幽靈一般的面貌，這是金建學成長過程中的童年回憶。

※

這棟矮小的公寓在時光飛梭中固執的停留在原地等待。

盛夏六月，金建學滿身是汗的推開了門，從客廳的玄關窗戶眺望出去彷彿依然看得見風沙蜇伏在城市中的海市蜃樓。

他敲了敲李抒澔的房門，那間房原本是父母的，兩個人都大了以後自然就把房分給了李抒澔，他還記得剛分開那一陣子很不習慣，但是金建學逐漸長大，他的身軀拉長變挺，輪廓變深變窄，他不能不意識到這樣做或許是最合理的一種作法，或者，一種最合理的推諉。

李抒澔拉開了房門，一頭蓬頭垢面的黑髮加上隨意扣起的襯衫，設計系大三課業加上外接專案的勞累繁重在他臉上一覽無遺，他稍作整理後散漫的戴起了黑框眼鏡，看著金建學在餐桌忙活。

「諾，上次你說你喜歡吃的那家豬骨湯飯。」

「啊…上次我們一起去新開的那家？你不要一回家就脫衣服，快去穿個背心也好。」

「熱啊。」

「很礙眼。」

「沒有要讓你比的意思。」

回應他的是李抒澔無言的白眼。

金建學俐落的把雜亂的桌面騰出一塊空位，他一向快手快腳，把兩人的餐點擺放妥當。吃的時候很安靜，兩個大男人邊夾著菜喝著湯，只有咀嚼以及攪動的聲音。對金建學來說高三畢業的夏天對他已經是無事一身輕，他對於讀書本就不在行，磕磕絆絆的挨過了畢業。只是備考的那個時候，儘管成效甚微，但李抒澔把一切家裡的活都攬了下來。

「建學的畢業典禮是下禮拜對吧。」

一切日常程序宛如正常運轉著，就像洗碗槽裡已經被洗淨了的、靜置的空盤子。

「你不要來。」

「怎麼可以不去呢，媽媽也很開心的。」

「先把你的專案弄好再說。」

「會的會的。」

他看向眼前戴著眼鏡身形瘦削的人。反覆的沒有結論的吵鬧，算不上是爭吵的爭吵，像默片喜劇般的哭笑不得的玩鬧。有時候李抒澔喜歡逗弄金建學，他慢慢發現李抒澔其實是很狡猾的一個人，他喜歡用最少的力氣去解決問題，或製造問題，因此當這個始作俑者解決不了問題的時候他就習慣死皮賴臉或撒手不管，但對幾件事情他還是挺上心的，以金建學的話說就是囉嗦，比如他認定一手帶大的這個弟弟，背後隱藏著一個家的信念。

「你好像很久沒叫我哥了。」

「就沒把你當哥。」

「枉費我把你拉拔長大喔。」

金建學只挑了個眉當作回應，用手梳理了麥金色挑染的頭髮，他升上高中後人緣變得奇好，人高馬大，模特兒般壯碩的身材配上剛健筆挺的臉蛋，看起來比李抒澔還像個設計系的人才，何況他從不吝嗇展現自己的身形。這世界如果挑個眉就能解決俗事的話，那人生的所有問題應該可以迎刃而解，他想。但是比起不羈的長矛，生命本身或許就是一面不破之盾，這種無窮盡的疑問彷彿兌現成原始星球上的每一個粒子，嵌進每一個活生生的靈魂。就算他成長的出類拔萃，成了一個高大帥氣的男人被簇擁著，也逃不過這個命運。

終究李抒澔還是出席了金建學的畢業典禮，那天他特地穿了一件灰格紋的背心配上深藍罩衫，以家長的身分出席的他還特別高興的拍了很多相片，他說拿電影比喻這應該是從黑白電影開始進入彩色電影的時代，換句話說就是即將邁入繽紛的彩色人生。穿著畢業禮帽的金建學跟同學一齊唱了校歌，在寬廣的校門前，無數的快門一閃就框住了兩個熟悉的微笑與無數相鄰的笑靨。

回家的歸途李抒澔哼著歌，對著金建學又唱又跳又抱的，金建學臉上是止不住的躁意。

「那個跟你很好的學弟今天哭的好厲害，你可千萬對人家好一點。」

「東柱就是愛作怪。」

「…突然想起我們以前都那麼小，」李抒澔撥弄了劉海，太陽在他的眼瞼撒下了粉末般的金黃，夾雜著一粒甜美的黑豆沙。「現在連你也是大人了。」他視線朝著遠方的家，然後拉著金建學又去買了中學時愛吃的甜餅。

「真是，比起你更像個大人吧。」

金建學不無彆扭的順了順頭髮，堅實的肌理隨著揚起的手臂展露出來。當李抒澔擁抱他時撲鼻而至的那種沐浴乳和洗髮精的味道，儘管他已經很熟悉了，依然喚起了某種逾越的情感，有些惡性不是不管不顧就會縷化成灰的。

如同倒退的電影畫面，總是在不經意的時候閃過讓人驚心的細節。

※

有時候夜晚來臨時是金建學最不安的時刻，他躺在如針尖般寧靜的床上正對著昏暗的天花板，在那裏面對著他堆積如山的思緒，惶惑在陰暗中凝成一根針穿過如雲霧的思緒圈繞成的無數個結，結與結之間存在著某種奧秘的香氣，某種髮香，誘人的體香，左眼角下被髮絲微微沾濕的一顆痣。他記得曾經在這張床上夢寐以求並且得到了的東西，甚至在他還沒有意識到那是什麼之前，他就得到過並失去了。

童年，如同還沒有歷史的人生一般，有著初寫歷史的快樂。他並不渴望回到童年，但是他懷念當時自己擁有的那份沉沉睡去的安心，他懷念躺在床鋪上朝他綻放的笑靨，如同一朵花般慵懶地綻放開來。人生第一次，他想把一朵花擁入懷中。

潮濕的夜讓人煩躁不安，白日隆重的燈火卻消滅不了棲息在犄角的靈魂，他一個人輾轉反側在獨留一絲空隙的雙人床間，聽著隔壁房間偶爾傳來的椅子嘎啦聲與沖澡的聲音，躁動不已。

他承認他跟李抒澔口中的最好的學弟孫東柱曾經在一起，現在仍然是最好的朋友。

他跟孫東柱在一起的理由是孫東柱讓他有種自在安心的感覺，他不介意一個人有什麼樣的過往，有著什麼樣的自卑，對他來說，只要能理解，他就會義無反顧的獻上伴隨這種理解而至的關愛與同情，這或許是因為他有個雙胞胎哥哥，從小到大生活中都不乏有人陪伴的緣故。

初戀的滋味讓人麻木，他以為那種通透的愛情是成長的一種養分，像晶瑩的珍珠一般，兌現了他給出心臟的感情，但犧牲可以是一種奉獻，泛泛的理解充其量是一種愛，而不是愛。

他希望孫東柱了解他，而孫東柱看得更遠，他不僅理解了他，還看透了他。

過猶不及或許是最好的寫照，在某一個離別的傍晚時分，孫東柱就著夕陽吐出的長長影子對金建學說了唯一一句話：「如果我不在乎你，我會不會也就看不透你了呢？建學哥。」

那一個晚上金建學很少見的待在李抒澔的房間很久，李抒澔自然察覺到他的異樣，他以為是高三考生普遍的夢魘纏身，直到金建學抱住了他，臉猛地往他胸漥處靠，窄小的房間與熟悉的香氣瞬時讓人失去了防備。

「建學…？」

「借我靠一下，不要拒絕我。」

當李抒澔從稍稍訝異中醒悟過後，他用著熟悉的彷彿回到過去的調子，輕拍他的背直到他睡倒在房間的床上。

在夢中他夢到了一片金色的草原，在那裏沒有制服與紀律，沒有擁擠的人潮與陌生的視線，沒有文明的呼喚與潰壓。醒來後金建學覺得很久沒睡得那麼好了。

從那以後他彷彿換了個人，跟孫東柱也很自然地不再牽起了手，而這種殊途同歸也是他們分開後到現在依然保持聯繫的原因之一。

對金建學來說，孫東柱是黎明，給了他穿破黑暗的勇氣。白日盛大下他的身軀一暗一明，他覺得心中有一面鏡子不停的追尋他、逼迫著照耀他那偏執的幻想與棄暗投明的榮耀，鏡子裡憂容華貴的國王暗示了一條只有馬蹄達達的出路而望不見歸途。

孫東柱自始至終從來沒有說破什麼，甚至在李抒澔出席畢業典禮時，孫東柱私下給了金建學一個特大號只在他身上顯得可愛的鬼臉。

※

那一晚的事情金建學不知該從何說起，太難了，他只知道一杯酒或許可以平息事端，但再多就可能會引發事端了。

金建學並不是個酗酒的人，但混亂的思緒讓他不得不踏入喧鬧吵雜飄散出惡臭味的酒吧。他忘記自己點了多少杯酒，拒絕了多少個人，或許男的女的都有，他望向周圍一片喧騰吵鬧的背景，沒有一個人在他的心上震顫著，他渴望一片溫暖的肌膚，而他也知道這片肌膚延伸的道路終點在哪裡。他用著最後的力氣結了帳，風塵僕僕地走出了酒吧。

早前他跟李抒澔招認大學選了幼教系，他說他希望可以幫助跟他有同樣童年的小孩子，要傳遞禍有福倚的道理。晚餐餐桌上的閒聊時分，儘管李抒澔知道他自己以前就是個竄頭竄尾的頑皮小子，但還是忍不住揶揄他將會是孩子們的頭號敵人。

酒味融合成一種夢境，昇華在這個城市抬頭可見的的新月氤氳中。他一路走著，用響指打著節奏，回到家的金建學剛好遇上從房間沖好澡出來的李抒澔，他懶得跟他辯解便伸手一把拉住李抒澔的肩膀扯了過來，把整個人拉過來撲倒在他的臂膀裡，兩個人又扯又鬧的，直到金建學突然定睛看著他。

是這個人，曾經在盛大白日的夢裡他撫愛過的一頭如小鹿般可愛的少年，曾經他把他攤倒在河域與草泥之間，用指尖的紋路以及唇舌的激情去妝點他雪白慵懶的身軀。

「怎麼了？你身上酒味好重…」

李抒澔緩住自己的身體，直到他發現有另一隻手覆蓋上了自己的手背。

金建學將他的手握住，粗糙的皮膚帶來的僵硬感讓他遲疑了一下，終於帶到唇前俯身吻了下去。

李抒澔不知所措，在這個曾經只有他們兩人世界的房間，他聽命金建學將他的手拉近吻著，不安的眼睛旁滑溜著躁動的一顆痣，金建學很想用力吻上他的眼角，嚙咬那顆甜美的痣，但他終於威脅自己用雙手撐住李抒澔的肩膀，輕聲的說了一句不要拒絕我，其實我很想你。

「等…放開，我不喜歡男人……」李抒澔用盡最後一點力氣掙扎，卻被金建學用濕潤的雙唇賭上。他不該自曝其短的，天生自恃的瀟灑如今落得狼狽不堪。

「你不會不喜歡男人的，每次我洗完澡光著身體出來，你看我的眼神就不一樣，尤其是國中以後。」他靠向李抒澔的頸間，感受到一陣震顫。「不要拒絕我，李抒澔。」

他本不該揭穿的，他還記得李抒澔那瞬間的眼神是多麼的無助，彷彿潛藏一個世紀的謊言被輕鬆地掀開了帷幕一般。

他把李抒澔僵硬的唇舌打開，往裡深入，酒的氣味成了最好的催化劑，李抒澔或許在混沌的腦袋間擠出一絲悲哀的心情想著為什麼事以至此，也或許，這並不是個問題，他終究沒敢說出那帷幕下腐蝕的膿口血液。

他想起金建學最喜歡的搖籃曲般安詳的拍打節奏，終究在他骨骼隆起的背上拉扯的手再也沒有下一步的反抗。

李抒澔把手撫上金建學被蓬亂的劉海遮掩住的臉龐，他的顴骨碰觸到他的鼻梁，唇舌之間的距離很近，他能夠聞到濃烈的酒氣與發出渙散鼻音的金建學向下嚙咬著他的白而無光的脖頸。他把喝醉當成一把武器，一把抵住了自己喉口的利器。終於在金建學難捱的分開李抒澔的雙腿時，他的眼眸裡閃現過彼此最初相識的過程，他還記得當時蓬頭垢面卻身軀修長的孩子如今已經長的要高出他一個頭了。在那些盈盈繚繞的回憶之中，他黑金色的眼眸什麼時候定格了呢？當他們試圖把碎裂的家庭一片一片的拼回安定時，從什麼時候開始，他逐漸壯碩的身軀掩藏了無光的視線呢？

被遮蔽的房間昏暗的宛如膿泡之地，所有的傷疤都被揭開於小心翼翼呵護的皮膚之下。

帶著點甜膩又哀傷的音節，金建學往那條不歸路踏出了第一步。

Fin.


End file.
